


brand new season

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: He likes to think he’s a pretty reasonable guy when it comes to changing the seasons; he just wishes he’d get to appreciate his own in-between.





	brand new season

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shori comes early every year. Shouki should be used to it now, but he still grumbles when the temperature hovers near freezing and a sharp chill accompanies his precious winds.

“Wait your turn!” Shouki hisses, pulling the giant collar of feathers that houses the newly 18-year-old. “There was almost ice last night!”

“I can’t help it,” Shori replies unapologetically. “Your winds are so strong, they’re practically asking for a chill!”

Shouki wants to be mad, but he really can’t. It’s only been a couple years since he’s been appointed to maintain the autumn season, but he may as well be reigning with the veteran who has been bringing winter to Japan since he was fourteen. It’s easier to give in than constantly argue about it, especially since Shori’s a favorite of the weather god and any complaints Shouki may voice would fall upon deaf ears.

“Fine, but no snow!” Shouki demands, his tone eliciting a small smile from Shori. Shouki can’t be menacing if he tries. “I’m serious. At least let me finish changing the colors on the leaves!”

“But they’re even prettier when reflected in the snow,” Shori replies, then frowns at Shouki’s sigh. “Okay, okay. Only because it’s depressing when you don’t smile.”

“Winter is depressing,” Shouki grumbles, and now Shori looks sad. “No offense.”

“Everything has to die in order to be reborn,” Shori tells him. “Speaking of, do you know who they appointed for spring now that Koyama-senpai has retired?”

“I don’t,” Shouki answers. “There aren’t many of us left with Sh- names.”

Shori laughs. “That’s just a coincidence with our generation so far. Anyone can receive the gift of managing the seasons.”

“As long as it’s not another sky hog like Shintaro,” Shouki says, and Shori snorts. “I have to fight him for the entirety of September. Between the two of you, I only get maybe three weeks of autumn!”

“Even if it is a sky hog, it won’t affect you,” Shori points out. “I’m usually done by the end of March anyway. Maybe this year I’ll be nice and let him start early since it’s his first time. I could use a break—freezing takes a lot of effort, you know.”

“Yeah, I imagine running winter for _six months_ gets tiring,” Shouki teases. “Shintaro would shine all year if we let him. I hope he lets the new kid at least bloom the cherry blossoms before he takes over.”

“You and I both know that probably won’t happen,” Shori says. “He practically followed me last year.”

“Because you made it snow until April!” Shouki exclaims. “I know you’ve had a bad year but try to keep your emo at a manageable level, please? This is not the Arctic.”

“Will you brats stop arguing already?” another voice speaks up, and Shouki turns to see Shintaro trying to stretch out the sleeves of his sweater. “There’s almost a hailstorm outside because you two can’t keep your tension under control. Don’t make me work in the off season!”

“Did you do your own laundry again?” Shouki asks, grinning at the taller junior. “You’re not supposed to wash wool on hot, you know.”

“Don’t act like you know anything about doing laundry,” Shintaro chides him. “My wrists are cold because _someone_ has to blow ridiculously high-speed winds all autumn long.”

“I like making wind,” Shouki protests. “It’s the closest I’ll ever get to flying. And Shori’s the one who makes them ice cold anyway.”

“I don’t see why you two can’t work together just like Koyama-senpai and I did,” Shintaro says. “Our seasons have changed seamlessly since I took over in 2008.”

“Because Koyama-senpai was too nice and let you do whatever you wanted,” Shouki mutters, but Shintaro ignores him, frowning as the collar of his sweater stretches wider instead of his sleeves.

“Anyway, we’re supposed to find out who’s taking over spring by the end of the week!” Shintaro announces jovially. “Go easy on him, will you, Shori? The winters have been brutal since you took over.”

“It’s his teenage angst,” Shouki says, and Shintaro nods knowingly.

Shori glares at them both and someone from the next room yells, “It’s snowing!”

“Won’t stick,” Shintaro says, rolling his eyes along with his sleeves as he takes his stance against Shori.

The room already feels warmer, Shintaro’s heat combating Shori’s chill and Shouki gives up, retreating to the vending machines for sustenance. He had never thought he’d be out-energized by those two, but struggling to do anything during their battle proves futile.

The skies clear up in the next couple days, leaving Shouki free to enjoy his falling leaves and heavy winds. He doesn’t even scatter that many clouds so that Shintaro can keep the temperature pleasant. He likes to think he’s a pretty reasonable guy when it comes to changing the seasons; he just wishes he’d get to appreciate his own in-between.

Sunday comes around and they still haven’t found out who their new fourth is. Shouki’s starting to think they’ll just split it between the three of them, but the problem is the rain. Shori can only freeze water and Shintaro evaporates it, so the two of them trying to manage spring together would be disastrous. Nothing would grow. Shouki can make it rain well enough, but not at the levels required for vegetation. Whoever takes over spring needs to have the stamina and dedication to not only maintain consistent precipitation but also enrich the earth and plants in order for them to regenerate.

That’s why Koyama has lasted so long as the spring leader when the other seasons of his generation have long since retired. His nurturing instinct is perfect for the job, just like Shintaro’s hot-headedness lends him to summer heat and Shori’s strong emotions create a beautiful winter. Shouki’s still not sure why he was chosen to be in charge of autumn, but he likes doing it well enough. He imagines it’s not a very popular season and there weren’t many options available at the time of his induction.

All day long he expects some kind of announcement, perhaps from Koyama himself or the new recruit approaching them on his own, but nothing. Shori’s taking over again today, at least as far as his own group drama stressing him out, and Shouki doesn’t bother trying to fight him. Winter can just come early this year.

His own winds sting his face as he walks outside, head bowed to avoid the sudden chill, and that’s when he sees it—a single green stem sticking out of the ground with barely any grass left around it. It’s just starting to bud, so completely out of season that Shouki stares at it in disbelief, wondering who could possibly have enough power to produce any living thing during one of Shori’s breakdowns.

“Hi, Moro-senpai,” someone greets him, bundled up so much in a fur-lined coat that if Shouki didn’t already know his voice, he wouldn’t recognize him. “Did I do well?”

“Amazing,” Shouki replies in awe, kneeling down to get a closer look. The other junior joins him, grinning just as brightly as Shouki feels. “You’re going to be great.”

“I’ll do my best,” Matsuda Genta beams. “My mother says I’m really good at making things grow.”

Shouki reaches up to pat Genta’s head. “You certainly are.”

When Shouki presents their new spring manager to the other two, both Shori and Shintaro smile fondly and Shouki already knows that the cherry blossoms will bloom longer than usual next year.


End file.
